La excepción del orgullo
by Carisse Rose
Summary: Estaba convencida de que esos meses serían insoportables y monótonos, hasta que recibió una visita que nunca vio venir. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín: "Cupido al azar" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer: **_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín: "Cupido al azar" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Nota de Autor: **

Me reporto, y tengo ganas de gritar porque... ¡al fin he entregado un reto a tiempo! Y vaya que me costó. Nunca había escrito de Pansy o Neville, y _mucho menos_ en algún tipo de situación romántica. Ni siquiera se me pasaría por las cabeza.

Así que bien, aquí tienen el resultado de una extensa meditación de posibles situaciones para crear algún contexto amoroso entre estos dos. Espero haber tocado la decencia, al menos algo. Tuve problema con el límite de palabras en un primer momento, yo y mi problema de explayarme mucho. Y lamento mucho si Neville y Pansy me quedaron muy OoC, hice todo lo que pude. También lamento posibles dedazos o similares que pillen por ahí, aún no me acostumbro a escribir en un computador ajeno.

_Enjoy._

* * *

**La excepción del orgullo  
**—_Capítulo Único_—**  
**

Se acomodó la capucha de su abrigo, agachando un poco la cabeza y dejando que su cabello se ocupara de seguir tapando su rostro. El viento, que soplaba en la misma dirección que sus pasos, le azotaba la espalda con un silbido sostenido, como si desease apresurarla en su andar. A Pansy la entrada de la temporada de invierno le gustaba prácticamanente la nada misma, por lo que verse obligada a salir un día así —secundada por un cielo gris que ensombrecía aún más su mirada y que parecía un reflejo de ella misma— se le antojaba una auténtica práctica de masoquismo.

No tenía opción, y se limitaba a mirar sus pies como si fuese una pequeña e insignificante cosa, tal como aquellas chicas que le parecían patéticas en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Nunca llegó a imaginar que llegaría el día donde se vería exactamente así.

Apresuró su paso, llegando por fin a su destino y formando una mueca disgustada mientras le daba un vistazo rápido a la infrestructura. Pansy entró al Caldero Chorreante para dirigirse directamente al hombre que estaba limpiando la barra en el fondo.

El viejo Tom tardó unos segundos en notar su presencia, y al hacerlo, le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—Soy la chica nueva, se supone que empiezo hoy—le informó Pansy, frívola como era costumbre.

—Oh—Tom sonrió un poco, levantando una puertecita horizontal en la barra que le permitió encontrarse con ella—. Parkinson, ¿verdad?

—Ajá—concedió, sin devolverle la sonrisa.

—Bien, sígueme, te daré un recorrido rápido y te mostraré el lugar donde te quedarás.

Pansy, sintiendo desagrado ante el comienzo de su sumisión, se limitó a seguir a Tom en el recorrido breve por la taberna. Como buen perro faldero, lo escuchó mientras explicaba el funcionamiento del bar y puso a prueba su tolerancia cuando Tom comenzó a darle consejos sobre cómo hacer las cosas.

Definitivamente, toda la parte de las órdenes era peor de lo que había pensado.

Un pequeño alivio la invadió cuando el dueño le mostró la habitación donde se quedaría. Afortunadamente, no tendría que hacerse responsable de toda la parte de limpieza ya que la señora a cargo era testaruda como nadie y se negaría a recibir ayuda de cualquier jovencita recién llegada.

—Te daré una hora para que te acomodes y te mentalices para el trabajo—dijo Tom, cerrando la puerta suavemente y dejándola parada en medio de aquel reducido cuarto.

Pansy colocó su maleta sobre la cama, sacando todas sus posesiones para distribuirlas en la cómoda que tenía a su disposición. Mientras hacía esto, se dio cuenta de que afuera había comenzado a llover, y al escuchar el choque abrupto de las gotas contra la ventana, sintió un débil resquicio de felicidad, de esos que parecían haber estado ausentes por prolongado tiempo. Tenía un lugar donde quedarse y sentir esa protección remeció sus sentimientos, obligándola a respirar hondo para no caer víctima de estos. Estaba ahí, todo gracias a un pequeño trato que jamás pensó que conseguiría.

_Trabajar jornada completa en el bar a cambio de alojo. Solo por seis meses._

Y las reglas eran simples: no podía usar su varita —la cual Tom ya le había quitado— y sería vigilada constantemente para asegurarse de que no escapara. Como si tuviera ganas de hacerlo, después de todo.

Le molestaba que la ventana de su habitación no se pudiera abrir, pero sabía que eso también era parte del trato. El dueño del bar estaba envejeciendo y necesitaba encontrar a una nueva persona que se hiciera cargo del local, por lo que, hasta que eso pasara, ella debía quedarse durante el plazo estipulado para ayudar a suplir la falta de personal.

Pansy se recostó, tratando de asimilar la nueva vida que tendría y haciendo grandes esfuerzos para que la oportunidad no fuera mala del todo.

* * *

Volvió a mirar el reloj colgado en una de las paredes del bar, y sintió ganas de arrojar el vaso que tenía en su mano al ver que aún faltaba mucho para la hora de cierre. Su cara debía decir bastante de su estado de ánimo, ya que los clientes parecían cohibirse cuando los atendía y no podía negar que aquello no le molestaba. Sin embargo, Tom ya le había llamado la atención y su expresión trató de adoptar un tono más neutral.

Eran pocos los momentos donde podía sentarse y darse un respiro. Apenas había alcanzado su silla cuando vio entrar a un nuevo cliente que iba directo a la zona de la barra. Pansy tuvo que apretar fuertemente los dientes para no maldecir pero sí desató su explosivo enfado contra la silla, empujándola abruptamente. Afortunadamente, Tom no estaba presente en esos momentos para darle una reprimenda.

Aún le faltaban cinco meses y ya estaba harta de todo el paquete de órdenes y trabajo que tenía encima. Si alguna vez se había sentido libre, pues ya no lo recordaba.

Caminó hacia el final de la barra, donde la esperaba su nuevo martirio. Entonces, Pansy lo observó detenidamente, comenzando a desacelerar el paso y le dieron ganas de agacharse y esconderse bajo los estantes.

Con esto, ya le quedaba claro que estaba pagando por cada una de las acciones de su pasado. Su karma probablemente era del tamaño de un buque monumental.

Neville Longbottom.

Lucía algo distinto al chico que recordaba de Hogwarts a lo largo de los siete años que compartieron clases juntos. Había perdido algo de peso, ya no parecía un niño torpe ni temeroso. Al contrario, irradiaba una especie de aura jovial que inspiraba respeto, y Pansy quiso darse contra la pared al pensar así del chico que consideraba tan estúpido y débil en sus años de estudiante.

Procurando mantenerse indiferente, Pansy se aproximó a él, esperando que alzara su mirada en el momento en que notara su presencia. Cuando lo hizo, se aterró al pensar que se sonrojaría por la forma en que la miró. Primero, tratando de dar crédito a sus ojos y, después del reconocimiento, cambiando su postura para ponerse a la defensiva, sin dejar de escrutarla como si se tratara de una amenaza.

—Qué sorpresa verte aquí, Pansy—comentó, y ella estaba segura de que no se refería a su persona como una sorpresa agradable.

—¿Qué vas a pedir, Longbottom?—se limitó a responder, implacable.

Neville entonces recordó con quién estaba tratando. Ya se podía ir olvidando de un trato amistoso o una charla para ponerse al día.

—Una cerveza de mantequilla, gracias—le devolvió el mismo tono cortante, y Pansy quiso reír burlonamente al verlo así.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando Pansy regresó con la pequeña jarra, la puso delante de él con un fuerte choque, haciendo que la madera de la barra lo resintiera. Neville no se dejó amedrentar demasiado por el acto ya que, tratándose de Parkinson, incluso la imaginó aventándosela en la cara.

Comenzó a alejarse de él, dispuesta a empezar a limpiar unos cuantos vasos más solo por el afán de remover esa repentina molestia que parecía extenderse como veneno por su interior.

—Asumo que llevas trabajando un tiempo aquí—soltó Neville de repente, haciéndola parar en seco.

—¿Y qué con eso?—contestó prepotente, por encima de su hombro.

Neville desvió la mirada, cabreado y a punto de poner los ojos en blanco. Pansy no pasó por alto esto.

—¿Te quieres burlar de mí?—se dio vuelta para confrontarlo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya veo que no has cambiado nada—dijo Neville, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza sin mirarla.

—Oh, lamento no haberme convertido en una especie de héroe de la Guerra Mágica como tú, Longbottom.

—Ajá, como tú digas—continuaba sin mirarla, como si pretendiera ignorarla.

—¿Y ahora eres capaz de contestarle a alguien sin parecer un imbécil como cuando eras pequeño? Has evolucionado—Pansy le dedicó una sonrisa que no tenía ni un solo ápice de amabilidad.

Neville no le contestó, y cuando se preparaba para seguir con su ataque verbal, notó que una chica entró al bar. Alzó su mirada, furiosa ante el mal momento donde se presentaba semejante situación, y por el rabillo del ojo notó que él hizo lo mismo.

Pansy definitivamente ya no creía en la suerte. Esa noche no era más que un infortunio que crecía segundo a segundo. Ver a Abbott cruzar la puerta fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, y no le tomó una enorme cantidad de tiempo comprender con quién se iba a reunir.

—Magnífico—espetó, dejando que sus brazos cayeran a sus costados como señal de derrota.

—Ni te atrevas a decirle alguna de tus estupideces, Parkinson.

—Ay—fingió un tono apenado ante la amenaza—, de verdad que estoy asustada.

Hannah llegó a la barra, saludando a Neville con una sonrisa amigable y un breve abrazo. En el momento que vio a Pansy, pareció congelarse en su asiento.

—¿Qué quieres?—le preguntó, y vio a Neville tensándose al lado de ella.

—Eh...—parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar.

—No tengo todo el día.

Neville la fulminó con la mirada y Pansy sonrió triunfante.

—Nada por ahora—contestó él en su lugar.

—Quizás no sería difícil que dejes de usar voceros en tu lugar, Abbott.

Antes de que pudieran decirle cualquier cosa, Pansy se alejó de ellos, rogando que esa noche acabara de una vez por todas.

* * *

Como las cosas no resultaban como ella quería desde un cierto tiempo a esa parte, Pansy tuvo que tolerar la presencia de sus dos ex-compañeros de manera repetida en el local. Ni siquiera la aparición de viejos conocidos en Slytherin era capaz de descomponerle el humor como esos dos. Notaba que Tom iba a saludarlos de manera entusiasta, hablando con Abbott como si tuviera un repentino interés por ella. A Pansy no se le ocurría qué podía tener de interesante una muchacha que había pasado por Hufflepuff, la casa de los perdedores.

Sin embargo, se las arregló para controlar su lengua cada vez que se veía obligada a dirigirles la palabra.

Habían pasado dos meses y medio y, pese a todo, le atormentaba la manera en que transcurrían sus días. Se había dejado consumir tanto por este pensamiento que, esa noche, ni siquiera dedicó su usual tiempo de odio a Longbottom y su compañía.

Sus preocupaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de vidrios rotos. Buscó el origen del escándalo y lo ubicó en una de las mesas de la esquina del bar: un grupo de idiotas donde algunos estaban más ebrios que otros. Habían quebrado unos vasos y parecía importarles muy poco, pero a Pansy no. Ya había tenido que lidiar con algo así unas cuantas veces sin consecuencias severas.

Sintiendo el enfado que parecía haber estado ausente durante esa jornada, Pansy se aproximó a ellos con intenciones claras.

—Oye—dijo en voz alzada, incluso sintiéndose cortés, tratando de llamar la atención de uno de los retardados de la mesa—, _¡oye!_

Esta vez lo consiguió, y un chico que parecía un poco mayor que ella la miró de arriba hacia abajo antes de sonreír tontamente.

—Hola, preciosa.

Los demás también se quedaron mirádola, algunos de ellos empezando a silbarle. Pansy notó que todos en el bar se habían quedado callados y procuró no dejar flaquear su actitud firme.

—¿Ves esto?—le señaló el piso, cubierto de pedazos dispersos de vidrio y con cerveza extendida alrededor— Tendrás que pagarlo como un extra a tu cuenta.

—Cálmate, cálmate—se levantó, apenas capaz de mantenerse en pie, para llegar frente suyo y lanzarle su aliento plagado de alcohol en plena cara—. Te puedo pagar de otra forma, si así lo deseas...

Cuando alzó su mano para colocarla en la cintura de Pansy, fue cuando ésta le propinó un empujón, haciendo que cayera sobre la mesa ante la sorpresa de todos. A pesar de estar ebrio, el sujeto no tardó en recomponerse y Pansy se dio cuenta de sus nuevas intenciones cuando empezó a avanzar hacia ella mientras pareció alzar su puño cerrado en cámara lenta.

Su primer impulso fue tantearse los costados, tratando de buscar su varita, antes de caer en la cuenta de que había perdido valiosos segundos para encontrar algo que ya no estaba en su poder. Con un puñetazo inevitable a solo centímetros de ella, Pansy cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Al sentir el estruendo de madera quebrándose, contempló el escenario donde el mismo tipo que había tratado de propinarle un golpe yacía inconsciente en medio de la mesa partida por la mitad. El resto de sus amigos, a pesar del estado en que se encontraban, intentaron ayudarlo a levantarse, mientras dirigían miradas furtivas de odio en una dirección.

Pansy los imitó y comprendió inmediatamente cuando vio a Neville de pie y con su varita en la mano.

Se quedó mirándolo, aún conmocionada por la velocidad a la que había ocurrido todo, sin realmente entenderlo.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó, llegando a su lado y aguardando por una respuesta que Pansy no fue capaz de darle. Puso una manera sobre su hombro antes de decir:—Será mejor que vayas a tomar aire por unos minutos, yo me encangaré de este asunto.

Pansy, más confundida que antes, se limitó a asentir y obedecer sin disgusto por primera vez en su vida. Caminó, aún aturdida, a la cocina del bar, donde la señora a cargo debió haberle dirigido una mirada de confusión. Pero no le importaba, no podía importarle menos en ese momento.

Se sentó en el suelo, comenzando a respirar con lentitud mientras volvía a repasar todo en su cabeza.

Pero no conseguía digerir algo tan irreal como que Longbottom la haya defendido. _A ella_.

* * *

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas después del suceso, y Pansy ni siquiera fue consciente del cambio en el trato con Neville y Hannah. No los miraba a la cara cuando los atendía, como si sintiera gran vergüenza, limitándose a lo profesional y sin siquiera pensar en las usuales frases de amargura que les dirigiría.

Y, en el caso de Longbottom, era peor.

Recordaba continuamente lo que había hecho por ella, sin encontrarle lógica alguna por ningún ángulo, y se odiaba por el hecho de darle tanta importancia. Por el hecho de darle espacio en su mente. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de mencionarle algo con respecto a lo que había sucedido, ya que podía imaginarse a ella misma rompiendo su imagen intachable y dejándose en evidencia.

Fue un día, cuando lo vio entrar solo, que su corazón pareció resentirlo y se volvió presa de la ansiedad. Notó que sus manos, que se encontraban limpiando una de las jarras en ese momento, comenzaron a temblar un poco.

Odiándose por este tipo de reacción, fue a atenderlo como siempre, imaginando que una barrera los separaba a ambos y que siempre sería así. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, en lugar de pedir algo, Neville comenzó a hablarle:

—¿Cómo has estado?

Había pillado a Pansy con la guardia baja.

—Bien—apenas había empezado esa charla y ya tenía ganas de abandonarla.

—¿No has vuelto a tener problemas?

—No, ha estado todo bien—contestó, mirándose los pies.

Él asintió, y ambos se quedaron callados por lo que pareció una eternidad. Quería irse, realmente quería, pero se sentía atada al suelo.

—Oye...—el tono de Neville la asustó un poco, como si estuviera a punto de decirle algo muy importante— Tom me contó. Sobre lo tuyo.

Y pensaba que no podía sentirse más humillada.

—¿Le preguntaste?—ni siquiera sonó enfadada, lo que llamó la atención de Neville.

—No—aún no podía creer que no le empezara a gritar para esas instancias—, simplemente... Quizás notó que nos conocíamos, y empezó a hablar sobre cómo llegaste aquí y todo eso.

—Ah.

Pansy había empezado a caminar, dispuesta a marcharse, cuando algo pareció hacer conexión en su cerebro.

—¿Ya lo sabías?—ante la confusión de Neville, se apresuró en aclararse—Todo lo mío. Cuando pasó lo de ese sujeto que me quería golpear...

Fue entonces cuando él comprendió lo que pasaba. Pansy Parkinson, la chica que se jactaba de ser intocable para los demás y sentía que estaba en un nivel superior, jamás había necesitado la ayuda de nadie. Probablemente, jamás la había pedido.

Y Neville simplemente llegó y tiró ese orgullo por los suelos, dejando frente suyo a una Pansy contrariada ante un acto que no se le antojaba como nada del otro mundo. Nada que alguien como Harry, por ejemplo, no hubiera hecho.

Pero por algo Pansy fue de Slytherin. Venía a dimensionar eso de forma tardía.

—Sí, ya lo sabía.

—Me defendiste por pena, entonces—concluyó ella.

Frente a eso, no supo cómo reaccionar. Ciertamente, al enterarse de todo lo que le había pasado, no pudo evitar cambiar su imagen de la chica que tanto rechazo le generaba. El imaginarla siendo echada de la casa por sus propios padres, pasando de trabajo en trabajo solo para poder seguir viviendo de alguna manera ya que nadie parecía estar realmente preocupado por ella, pidiéndole entre lágrimas a Tom que le permitiera quedarse en una habitación del Caldero Chorreante porque ella sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa...

Pansy se alejó de él, y a pesar de encontrarse algo apartada, pudo escuchar perfectamente la frase que le dedicó.

—Gracias. Por ayudarme.

Neville no pudo reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que curvó sus labios.

* * *

Las cosas cambiaron progresivamente, sin que ninguno de los dos fuera consciente de ello hasta que se dedicaban a analizarlo a fondo. Y no sentían ganas de meditarlo mucho, de todas maneras, ya que una sensación extraña parecía invadirlos. Sobre todo a ella.

Era algo que no tenía ganas de afrontar.

Ambos charlaban cada vez que se encontraban. Muy poco cuando Hannah estaba ahí. Y un poco más cuando estaba ausente. Pansy nunca había tenido a nadie con quien charlar realmente, ya que sus viejas amistades nunca fueron realmente amistades y sus viejos amores tampoco cumplían sus objetivos como tal.

Neville le había contado que Hannah tenía intenciones de volverse la nueva dueña del local, y que ese era el motivo para que concurrieran ahí con tanta frecuencia. Tom había llegado a conocerla, y había aceptado la propuesta que le había planteado. Hannah tomaría su lugar justo cuando Pansy estuviera marchándose, con el fin de que se habituara al ambiente laboral. También le contó sobre el pequeño tiempo que se dedicó a ser auror y sobre lo mucho que deseaba volverse profesor, mientras ella no sabía realmente qué decir de sí misma.

El trabajo se le hacía más liviano desde que había adquirido ese tipo de relación con Neville y le gustaba sentir que el tiempo corría más rápido cuando contaba con su compañía. Nunca lo admitiría frente a alguien, pero así era.

—¿Ya sabes qué vas a hacer cuando acaben los seis meses?

—Estoy en eso—dijo, sintiendo cómo un peso parecía ser cargado sobre sus hombros.

Él frunció un poco el ceño.

—No es mi intención apresurarte, pero ya han pasado más de cuatro meses, Pansy.

Aún no se acostumbraba a que la llamara por su nombre, ya que ella no había llegado a tanto avance.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—¿No has pensado en el trabajo que te propusieron en el Callejón Diagon?

—No me interesa—respondió, levantando sus cejas para evidenciar su repudio.

Neville, sorprendiéndola aún más de lo que solía, se rió un poco por su reacción.

—Olvidaba con quién estaba hablando.

—Que no se te olvide de nuevo o te cobro la mesa que rompiste.

Esta vez, ambos comenzaron a reír, y Pansy no podía creer que una persona como ella fuera capaz de llegar a sentirse así.

* * *

El día en que se cumplieron cinco meses de estadía, Tom la llamó a su oficina. Ella, asustada de haber hecho algo incorrecto durante algunos de sus turnos, tocó la puerta con un nudo en el estómago.

—Pase.

Pansy, aún sin habituarse a los tratos formales, entró en silencio al lúgubre cuarto con el escritorio cercano a la pared tras el cual se encontraba su jefe.

—Luces asustada—le dijo, mientras ella tomaba asiento por mera inercia.

Pansy solo sonrió, nunca iba a ser costumbre suya confesar que estaba asustada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada malo—respondió él, quitándole importancia—, quería devolverte algo.

Tom se inclinó para abrir uno de los cajones de su escritorio y, tal como Pansy había pensado, fue su varita lo que extrajo de este.

— ¿Hice algo mal?—se apresuró a preguntar, aún atónita ante el gesto.

Tom rió, dejando la varita sobre el espacio de madera que los separaba para que quedara a su alcance.

—Nada, en serio. Ya llevas cinco meses aquí, y te has comportado bastante bien. Te felicito, Pansy.

Alargó su mano hasta tomar su varita. La miró detenidamente, como si fuese un objeto que pudiera explotar en cualquier instante.

—Pareces impresionada.

—Lo estoy—admitió—. No entiendo...

—Sé que seguirás cumpliendo la parte que queda del trato. En un mes más, este lugar pasa a las manos de Hannah Abbott.

Pansy lo hubiera mirado con incredulidad de haberse tratado de una situación donde no tenía información anticipada.

—Eso no te impresionó—comentó Tom, aún casual—, asumo que Neville te lo dijo.

Se removió en su asiento, incómoda. No podía dejar en exposición la forma en que un simple nombre lograba inquietarla, era una condición que su voluntad se esmeraba en cumplir día a día.

—Es un buen chico, supe lo que hizo por ti...

—Sigo sin entender porqué me devolviste la varita—le interrumpió, desesperada por no volver a tocar el tema clasificado que era para ella _Neville Longbottom_.

Tom carraspeó, limitándose a seguir respondiendo para alivio de Pansy.

—Porque sé que cumplirás lo que queda de trato—repitió—. Siento que has cambiado, aunque sea un poco.

* * *

Fue una de esas noches en las que no paraba de moverse. La clientela llegaba a cada minuto y, de no haber sido por la costumbre, habría perdido los estribos de todo en muy poco tiempo.

Su alivio vino cuando vio a Neville, a la lejanía, cruzar la puerta del bar. Pero su sonrisa se marchitó en apenas un segundo al verlo sostener la puerta para permitirle la entrada a Hannah, a quien Pansy no dudó en fulminar con la mirada dentro de lo que le permitía el disimulo.

Se acercó a atenderlos, agradeciendo que estuvieran con su grupo de amigos ya que su frialdad pasaría más desapercibida en ese entorno. Su expresión flaqueó cuando Neville la saludó, recibiendo como respuesta su sonrisa, y después pasando a su seriedad habitual cuando tomó la orden de Hannah, quien miró con extrañeza el intercambio entre sus compañeros.

Al regresar a la barra, no pudo evitar lanzar miradas furtivas a la mesa de Neville. Empezó a sentir su típica molestia cada vez que veía la forma en que Hannah lo abrazaba, sonriéndole y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, o la manera en que le daba pequeños besos en la cara hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, provocándole a Pansy ganas de vomitar.

Mientras caminaba hacia una mesa donde habían llegado clientes, se detuvo de forma abrupta al ver que todos en la mesa de Neville levantaban sus jarras y vasos.

— ¡Por Neville y Hannah!—vociferó uno de los presentes— ¡Y para que ambos tengan éxito en sus carreras y su convivencia!

Todos sonrieron y gritaron con emoción, pero Pansy se heló en su sitio.

Cuando empezaba a procesar todo aquello, sintió la aparición de una rabia que había olvidado que era capaz de poseer. Llevada por lo impulsivo, tomó la varita del bolsillo de su chaqueta y regresó a la parte trasera de la barra, donde nadie la vería. Desde ahí, apuntó directamente a Hannah.

En un breve segundo, la cerveza que Hannah sostenía en su mano dio de lleno en su cara, empapándola completamente. Pansy no sentía que su ira fuera en decadencia, y escapó a la cocina para no tener que escuchar el bullicio que se armó tras sus acciones.

Abrió la puerta apresuradamente, cerrándola de un portazo para apoyarse contra la pared fría para intentar tranquilizarse. Fue en vano, ya que las palabras parecían agolparse en su mente, llevándola a una espiral creciente de enfado a tal punto que sentía que sus ojos empezaban a escocer. Pansy no entendía qué sucedía, por qué de repente tuvo todas esas emociones y con tal desenfreno.

Al respirar profundo, se dio cuenta, enfrentando aquello que evadía con tanta fuerza.

_Estaba celosa_. Aquellos celos locos eran producidos por el hecho de que Hannah era la chica a la que todos parecían estimar y querer, la chica amable y sonriente que se ganaba fácil a la gente, aquella a la que todos querían ver elevarse. La chica a la que Neville quería.

La chica que ella no era.

Se sobresaltó al ver la puerta abriéndose para dar paso a Neville, quien parecía estar conteniendo su rabia con tanta fuerza como ella. Pansy deseó solo estar atrapada en una pesadilla, lo deseó con todo su corazón.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—la increpó, tratando de mantener un tono moderado de voz.

Pansy se dio cuenta que la cocinera optó por retirarse al verlos discutir. Lo agradecía, no quería que presenciara lo que vendría.

— ¿Puedes decir la verdad?—Neville estaba furioso y, al estar solos, ya no se molestaba en ponerse límites— ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Hannah?

—Qué te importa—soltó.

—No has cambiado nada—las palabras salían apresuradas, empujadas por el enojo—, ¿sabes por las cosas que ha pasado? ¿Crees que es divertido reírse de ella?

Pansy procuró que su primera frase no la lastimara.

—Si vienes de darme un sermón sobre las cosas que ha vivido, pues no me interesa que seas tú...

— ¿Te gustaría que ella te hiciera lo mismo a ti?—preguntó, interrumpiéndola.

Y Pansy ya no lo pudo reprimir.

—Que te quede claro que no me importa ni tú opinión, ni la de Abbott, ni la de nadie—se acercó a él, desafiante, escupiendo cada palabra con odio—. Me las he arreglado yo sola desde que mis padres decidieron que no era más que un problema, y he tenido que hacer cosas de las que me avergüenzo para tener donde dormir. No vengas a hablarme sobre las cosas por las que ha pasado tu noviecita, mis asuntos son lo único que me interesa.

Neville pasó una mano por su cabello, exasperado.

—Si tan solo te pusieras una meta, si realmente quisieras algo y lo tuvieras claro, entonces podrías dejar de ser una maldita egoísta de una vez por todas.

—¡Púdrete!—Pansy lo empujó, siendo incapaz de usar todas sus fuerzas ante la frustración que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

—¡Estás molesta porque tengo razón!—le gritó de vuelta, exaltándola.

—¡Ése es el problema de todos los malditos Gryffindor, siempre esperan que la gente cambie y se enmende de la nada!—Pansy se acercó a la puerta, viendo su camino bloqueado por la persona que parecía estar complicándole todo.

—¡Yo sí creía que tú podías cambiar! ¡Lo único que te detiene eres tú misma!

—¡Vete a la mierda, Longbottom!—espetó, empujándolo y saliendo apresuradamente por la puerta.

Las lágrimas seguían peleando por salir, pero Pansy no se los permitió.

* * *

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Pansy se quedaba unos minutos recordando todo apenas apoyaba su cabeza contra la almohada. Neville y Hannah no habían vuelto a aparecer en el bar y, sin poder creérselo, Neville la había encubierto frente a Tom por el incidente con la cerveza.

En ocasiones se quedaba mirando la puerta del Caldero Chorreante, deseando que él apareciera y le diera la calma que tanto anhelaba. Deseaba dejar de ser quién era, para así tener la valentía de disculparse como le fuera posible, admitir que él tenía razón y que su orgullo no fuera una barrera.

Lo extrañaba. Pero, al tratarse de ella, todos los escenarios que imaginaba jamás pasarían. Siempre estaría llena de negaciones, vergüenza y altanería, por sobre todo.

Tom, pocos días antes de que se cumplieran los seis meses, le avisó que Neville y Hannah se mudarían a la parte de arriba del local una vez que el plazo se cumpliera. Pansy se limitó a escucharlo, teniendo pensamientos vagos sobre acciones a tomar.

Con el peso de los seis meses encima, se dio cuenta que estar en estado inerte ya no podía seguir siendo su opción. Si tanto se despreciaba a sí misma, si tanto deseaba cambiarse, entonces tendría que empezar por algún lugar con tal de salir de la oscuridad.

Desganada, recordando la palabras de Neville, se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. No era la opción que quería tomar, ya que amaba las opciones fáciles y que siempre resultaran en su beneficio, pero no podía continuar por ese camino.

Con una certeza que le devolvió un poco de vida, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Neville entró, acarreando dos enormes maletas con algo de torpeza, tratando de terminar la labor lo más rápido posible. Soltó la carga al llegar a la habitación, su nuevo hogar, deseando arrojarse en la cama para dormir unas cuantas horas.

Se reprimió, consciente de que Hannah llegaría en unos minutos más, y que Tom apareciera sin previo aviso por el umbral lo ayudó a despabilarse.

—¿Y?—le preguntó, sonriente— ¿Qué te parece?

—Acogedor—contestó, tratando de ocultar su cansancio.

—Hay algo que...—Tom empezó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos, ante la mirada inquisitiva de Neville, hasta dar con un papel cuidadosamente doblado—Pansy me pidió que te diera esto. Hoy se marcha.

—¿Qué?—Neville se apresuró a tomar el papel, desdoblándolo con brutalidad para leer el mensaje.

_Voy a tomar el trabajo en el callejón Diagon. Tendré alojo ahí también, pero espero ahorrar para invertir en un pequeño lugar para mí. _

_Intentaré hacer las cosas mejor._

_Gracias, y lo siento._

_Pansy._

Mientras leía, Pansy estaba saliendo por la puerta principal. Miró atrás una sola vez, dedicándole un silencioso adiós al lugar que la acogió y el chico valiente y decidido que remeció su mundo.


End file.
